Monsoon
by Kmy42
Summary: Estoy en el rincón más apartado del mundo, para dar una eterna lucha... donde de la nada tu cara sufre un cambio radical. Y yo aprecio como una espada atraviesa mi cuerpo totalmente. Relato de Aeris en Ciudad Olvidada. Es un poco Cloris


**Hola a todos :D**

Disclaimer: La historia obviamente no es mía, todo esto está basado en el juego de Final Fantasy VII, creado por los genios de Square-Enix. Yo solo quiso relatar esta parte de la historia.

Datos: Bueno, les advierto que es un poco Cloris. En escencia es el relato de Aeris en Ciudad Olvidada, hasta su muerte. Es un oneshot basado en la canción Monsoon de Tokio Hotel. Escúchenla y todo tendrá más sentido y será más emotivo. A mi me pasa eso xD

Lean a gusto :)

* * *

**Monsoon**

Es impresionante cuánto he viajado. Yo jamás había salido del sector 6 de Midgar, en esos suburbios que tanto me gustaban. Estaba muy acostumbrada a esa vida un tanto monótona donde un día era igual al anterior. Había gente que llegaba y salía de mi vida, donde las que entraban mucha veces se quedan conmigo; eran pocas pero yo era feliz. Ahora mismo extraño a mis dos mamás: a Ifalna, que me protegió todos los instantes que pudo y a mi mamá del sector 6, que veló por mí.

Ahora mismo, sola y con un frío que te podía calar los huesos, me dirigía a la Ciudad Olvidada; donde yo creía que mi materia podría accionarse y lograr proteger este Planeta de Meteorito. Nunca la había usado, es más, creí que era inservible; pero con este viaje noté que NADA era inservible: todo tiene un propósito. Y supongo que éste es el mío: lograr cumplir el único deber que se me había asignado. No importó cuánto caminé y sufrí para llegar a dónde estoy, sólo quiero que todos vivan algo que yo nunca viviré: la paz.

Siempre he sido una perseguida, si no eran los Turcos era el mismo planeta quién me suplicaba que lo salvara, que lo curara, que lo ayudara… bueno, eso intento ahora. He dejado a mis únicos amigos para cumplir esas suplicaciones, planeta. He abandonado muchas cosas para llegar aquí… hasta a él lo dejé en esa sumisa confusión. En el fondo de mi corazón no deseaba abandonar a nadie, pero es mi deber y desafortunadamente, lo he dejado botado. No más, hoy soy una mujer fuerte capaz de todo y aquí estoy, dando todo.

Estoy llegando, hay un hermoso lago a unos pasos míos. Resplandecía como un sol prácticamente azul y te ha atraía a él. Quedé maravillada con tantas luces y tantas casas, era realmente precioso. Vi una especie de plataforma un poco más allá, al adentrarme más por esta ciudad. Era perfecto, ese sería el lugar.

Mi cuerpo tiritaba un poco por los nervios, sólo confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Mientras con mi vara intentaba impulsarme para llegar a esa plataforma, me entraron un montón de recuerdos. Me acordé de Ifalna, sonriéndome por última vez mientras mis lágrimas caían por ese rostro infantil que tuve; de Tifa, de su dulce sonrisa y sus palabras de apoyo y de…

Ustedes dos, Cloud y Zack. Un pedazo de mi corazón se estremeció.

Es impresionante. ¿Cómo puede haber tanto parentesco? ¿Es eso posible? Cuando caíste, Cloud, pensé que era Zack por un momento; al fin y al cabo así lo conocí. En esos momentos yo le rogaba al planeta y le suplicaba que volviera conmigo, y al ver semejante escena mi corazón se iluminó nuevamente… pero me di cuenta que no era él. Era un muchacho que curiosamente se parecía a él, hasta en el pelo pincho.

Estabas desmayado. No respondías y a lo único que atiné fue a gritar "¡Holaaaaaaaaa!" para ver si estabas vivo. Para tu suerte, eso fue positivo. Tú mirada era fría, llegaba a paralizar en un momento. Pero no sé cómo, pero al verte directamente a los ojos vi un corazón que sufría enormemente, un corazón que se desgarraba por la soledad que sentía y, a la vez, un corazón que deseaba sonreír de nuevo.

Deseé siempre que sonrieras, que vivieras feliz. En eso, eras totalmente opuesto a Zack: un hombre lleno de vida, un pan de dios, un hombre feliz y que irradiaba calidez a donde deseara ir. Eso, sin contar esa cara de ángel que tenía, lo hacía tan especial para mí; lo que lo llevó a ser mi primer amor. Nunca lo he vociferado, hasta incluso me lo he guardado: todavía te espero. Sé que es hasta un poco penoso, Zack, pero realmente te amo y te espero.

Pero Cloud a veces llega a confundirme totalmente; incluso te borras de mi memoria cuando lo veo. Él tiene algo que me atrae profundamente, supongo que es conocer a ese hombre tan misterioso. Hasta incluso causa algo que yo nunca sentí con Zack. Eso lo deseo dejar en secreto.

Llegué a la plataforma. Era ahora. Sentía, de una u otra manera, como el Planeta me alentaba y mi sangre cetra también. Me arrodillé y entrelacé mis dedos, tenía que rezar. Eso me decía mi instinto, que debía rezar y que todo sería de maravilla.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso, mientras me mantenía ahí; rezando.

… **I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.**

… _He estado esperando tanto tiempo aquí  
Pero ahora el momento parece venir,  
Veo las oscuras nubes que vienen de nuevo._

Estaba concentrada, ponía todo mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi vida en que funcionara Sagrado. No me quería rendir; no me iba a rendir. Eso nunca. Decidí hacer esto sola porque no puedo seguir arrastrando a la demás gente con todo esto.

Deseé que estuvieras conmigo, Cloud. Tú me traes una paz que no se puede expresar con simples palabras. Pero sé que cuento contigo y que apoyas; aunque no sepas que estoy haciendo ahora. Ambos queremos terminar esto pronto, ¿no?

De repente lo noté. Un olor que me llena de manera singular. Creí que estaba soñando y decidí seguir poniendo mis fuerzas en esto. Todo eso quedó en espera cuando los gritos de mis compañeros de AVALANCHA se hicieron oír:

- ¡No, Cloud! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – gritó una Tifa desesperada.

- ¡Hey! – gritó Yuffie lo suficiente alto, se oía asustada. Así pude oír a los demás, con gritos de una eterna súplica.

- Ugk. ¿A qué me estás obligando? – escuché esa voz. Tú voz. No lo podía creer. ¿Cloud? ¿AVALANCHA? ¿Están aquí?

Levanto mi rostro y veo a un Cloud totalmente serio, que llevaba su espada en una mano. Me miraba como él sabe hacerlo, estaba confundido. Poco a poco los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminarte, y a mí también.

Y yo solamente te quise dedicar una sonrisa, para levantarle el ánimo.

**  
… I see your vision in it's light  
…I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?  
**_  
Veo en él su visión de la luz  
… Sé que yo debo encontrarte ahora  
Puedo oír tu nombre, no sé cómo  
¿Por qué no podemos hacer que esta oscuridad se sienta como en casa?_

Estoy tan feliz de verte, tu rostro y el de Zack en cierta manera, me ayudan a estar aquí. Luchando por un mejor lugar en el mundo, donde Sephiroth sea cuento pasado. Y ojalá ese día llegue pronto, para así no poder dejar en lista de espera una de las cosas que más deseo: compartir contigo… Cloud.

Estoy en el rincón más apartado del mundo, para dar una eterna lucha.

**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
**  
_Corriendo por el monzón  
Más allá del mundo  
Para el final de los tiempos  
Donde la lluvia no duele  
Luchando contra la tormenta  
_

Y, en un instante mi corazón se oprime: veo que una pequeña sonrisa se está asomando en tu rostro; tímida en un principio. Mi sonrisa no hace más que crecer, expresando mi felicidad.

Deseé que esa conexión entre mis ojos y los tuyos no terminara. Jamás.

Siento que alguien cae atrás mío. Siento el viento que trae esa persona y sé que no es nada bueno. Pero mis ojos no se quieren apartar de tu mirada.

**And when I lose myself I'll think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new…**

_Y cuando yo me pierdo yo empiezo a pensar en ti  
Juntos nosotros correremos hacia algún lugar nuevo…_

Y de la nada tu cara sufre un cambio radical. Y yo aprecio como una espada atraviesa mi cuerpo totalmente.

**Hey! Hey!**

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Bueno, esta historia me surgió de la nada. La verdad es que deseaba comenzar una idea que me rondaba hace tanto tiempo, y en eso estaba hasta que la inspiración entró al escuchar esta canción y al leer la letra me puse de inmediato. Siempre he sentido que Aeris es un gran personaje y me da pena que muchos la odien, pero hay que respetar a los demás. Además, cuando jugué esa parte por primera vez en mi vida (hace como 4 años) me emocioné demasiado; hasta debo admitir que la intenté revivir xD. Además la química que hay entre Cloud y Aeris en esa parte me gusta muchísimo... los que me conocen saben que soy Zerith a morir y lo mismo digo con el Cloti, pero al intentar expresar los verdaderos sentimientos de Aeris en este fic tuve que hacer ver esa conexión que yo sentí mientras jugaba el juego. Por eso es un poco Cloris... xD

Y si no se leyeron el fic con la canción, les costará entender el hey! que puse, que me gustó tanto que deseé ponerlo como ultimato de eso xD.

Muchas gracias a los que me apoyan con los reviews y espero que escriban; esto es un poco nuevo para mí y me gustaría la opinión de ustedes. Saludos,

**Kmy42**


End file.
